Life without the prophecy
by storywriter19
Summary: Harry agrees to go back to the time when he was a baby in a world with no prophecy when he is asked by Death.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter as it is owned by JK Rowling.

Chapter1

Going back 

After the war, harry had nothing to do. He had done his part of the prophecy and now regretted it. Without Voldemort to fight him, he really had nothing to do. So, now he was sitting on his bed at Grimmauld reading a book when suddenly all went dark. Harry grabbed his new wand from his bedside table and said,"lumos." The tip of his wand glowed and he saw a dark hooded figure carrying a scythe standing in front of him. "Death." Harry said.

"Harry" Death answered.

"What do you want?" Harry asked him.

"Not even asking me to sit down, not that I really care. Is this really the kind Harry Potter everybody likes talking about?" Death commented sarcastically.

"What is the use of being kind to death when he is never kind himself?"

"You amuse me, you know."

"I am glad I amuse somebody."

Death laughed then suddenly got serious. "I am actually here for business."

"Business? What kind of business?"

"Since you and I don't have anything to do after voldemort died because after he died there have been less death and I don't have anything to do. I have to amuse myself in the free time so that is where you come in."

"Oh! So I am your amusement. What do I have to do to amuse you, dear Death?" harry said mockingly.

Death ignored the 'dear Death' and continued, "I am going to send you back to when you were a baby. I will change some things, of course."Death explained.

"And, what do I get from doing this?" harry questioned suspiciously.

"There will not be any prophecy about you and voldemort so your parents will be alive."

When Harry heard that, Harry immediately brightened but hid it and asked," What about my memories?"

"You will have your memories otherwise it will be no fun. So, what do you say?"

"Sure." Harry answered," but I need something else."

"What?" Death asked rather impatiently.

"I want some power. A dementor's or a vampire's will do but I must have some power so I can also amuse myself when I am bored."

"Oh okay! You can have the dementor's. Now, if you would just stand up and let me send you to the past."Death said. Harry stood up and the next thing he knew he was surrounded in light and shrinking.

NOTE: Sorry this is so short but this is my first time writing a story and I hope I will be able make longer chapters and I also hope that you will be able to forgive me.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter as it is owned by JK Rowling.

A/N: I tried to make it longer, hope it is enough.

[parseltongue]

"Speech"

'Thought'

Chapter2

Letter from Hogwarts

The light disappeared and harry opened his eyes to find himself lying in a cot looking at his father and mother. When he saw them, he gave a happy squeal. Lily took harry in her arms and played with him while James took photographs of them. When lily put harry down, harry crawled to a mirror and looked at himself. His scar was still there and he was the same baby potter that was in the photographs hagrid had given him.

00

One year had passed since harry had met death and tomorrow, July 31, was his birthday. The potters were going to diagon alley to buy gifts for harry when they had an accident. A muggle was not careful with his car and nearly crashed with the potter's car. James had turned his car at the last minute but they still crashed in a tree.

When harry regained consciousness, he was in hospital. A medi-wizard came to check on him and when she saw harry had opened his eyes she called for someone. Harry hoped it was his parents but got disappointed when it was Dumbledore who came. Dumbledore talked with harry for a few minutes, actually he was more like talking to himself since harry couldn't yet form words, but he was still able to say mama and dada. When Dumbledore heard him his eyes became grim and he said," they have gone to a beautiful place. It is so beautiful that people do not wish to come back." When harry heard that, he did what babies do when they were unhappy, he began to wail. He wailed very loud and for very long. The nurses tried to soothe the baby but to no success. So, harry cried until he became tired and fell asleep and had a dream.

In his dream, harry was his normal self wandering around in a forest with his old wand in his hand. Then suddenly death appeared in front of him. When harry saw him, he began to shout at him." YOU SAID MY PARENTS WOULDN'T DIE. Then WHY ARE THEY DEAD!" Tears began to flow down his face.

Death just stood there and calmly said," I didn't say that they wouldn't die. I just said they would be alive when you went to the past. But to tell you the truth, I didn't know that your parents were to die. I believe that the muggle intended to kill your parents and you but luckily you survived."

Then harry again began to shout but this time to himself," That f****** muggle, killing my parents without any reason. I will kill you when I find out who you are. Until then, I will torture any muggle that comes in front of me. I SWEAR."

Death slowly disappeared, leaving harry alone badmouthing the muggles, smiling and thinking to himself,' this was not supposed to happen but it will be fun to watch. After all, there are a lot of surprises waiting for him.'

00

That night, harry was taken to the only relative his parents had. Harry knew who they were and he was smiling evilly in his mind thinking,' They will be a great first victim.'

Dumbledore and McGonagall were taking him there. McGonagall was talking with Dumbledore about how the muggles were the cruelest muggles she had ever met and if he was sure about leaving harry with them. Dumbledore assured her that harry was safe with them. But what he didn't know was that they were not safe from harry.

Since, harry was still small, he tolerated the things that uncle Vernon, aunt Petunia and Cousin Dudley did. When harry was 4 years old, he was sent to the cupboard under the stairs to sleep in. But when harry was going to be 7 years old, he thought that it was enough. So, on his birthday, he told petunia to make a cake for him, even though he knew how to. Petunia was surprised when harry ordered her to make a cake for him but soon recovered and scolded harry. Then harry got angry and the room started to get cold. Petunia was shivering and wondering where the cold was coming from. Then she looked at harry and noticed that his eyes had changed. His usual bright green eyes had changed into a dark red that glowed in the now dark room.

Right at that moment, Vernon entered the kitchen. He opened the door to find the room dark and cold. The only thing he could see were a pair of red dots in the air. Then he suddenly shivered from the cold and wrapped his arms around him. Then the cold disappeared and the dark slowly turned to light. Vernon was still looking at the red dots and when he saw that the red dots were harry's eyes, he became shocked. Then he noticed petunia kneeling on the floor staring at harry's eyes, her face looked like she had relived all her bad memories at once, which he later found out was the exact reason. Then he looked at harry's eyes again but this time saw the familiar bright green eyes.

"You will make me a cake, right?" harry was saying to petunia. Petunia just nodded her head weakly. Then harry turned towards the kitchen door and saw Vernon. "ah, uncle Vernon, do you mind giving me Dudley's another room. The cupboard is getting a little bit uncomfortable."Vernon just stood there staring at harry. Then he snapped back to reality and began to answer harry but before he could form a world petunia answered for him." Of course, you are welcomed to use Dudley's room. "

"Thank you, aunt petunia" harry said then went out of the kitchen. Vernon looked at petunia and raised his eyebrows as if to ask' what is happening'. Petunia just shook her head and said, "I will explain later." And explain later she did.

The next day, harry moved in to Dudley's room and Dudley was throwing a tantrum about it. But at last Vernon and petunia succeeded to calm him down by promising him a visit to the reptile zoo. Upon reaching the zoo, the Dursleys and harry went straight to the snake section. Harry looked for the snake he had talked with in his past life. He found the snake and wondered if he could still speak parseltongue. He knocked at the looking glass and the snake turned to look at harry. Harry tried speaking in parseltongue and was happy that he still could.

[Hi] harry said in parseltongue but the snake just stared at him. Then the snake hissed [you can ssspeak parsseltongue?]

[yesss, I can. Sso do you want to get out of here]

[yesss]

Then harry said a vanishing charm and the glass vanished. [Thanksss. My name isss Atheris.]

[My name is harry]

Then the snake slithered down to the floor and slithered outside. People began to scream when they saw the snake but harry just stood there smiling. Harry continued to rule over the Dursleys until it was his 11th birthday. It was time for his Hogwarts letter.


End file.
